Last Chance
by KittyNakajimaX
Summary: A lemony twist on the romantic subplot conclusion featured in Sonic Chronicles.


_**Author's Note:**__Here's a little something to tide you folks over until we update Secret Affair. A straight forward, one shot lemon adaptation of the best/moderately good conclusion to the romantic subplot involving Sonic and Amy in Sonic Chronicles. If you haven't played the game and want to see how the subplot concludes, then read on. If not, then find another story._

_

* * *

  
_

Sonic smiled. He wasn't quite sure how, but he and the others had somehow inspired four different alien races to put aside centuries old grievances for the sake of a common goal: defeating the Nocturnus. It hadn't been an easy road; with each initial encounter each race had sought to hinder them, whether it benefit them in finding favor with Lord Ix or acting out the deep hostility they felt towards him. And hinder them they did as each had abilities unique amongst themselves that brought to light his team's own weaknesses. Ranging from the Kron's impervious exterior against strong physical attacks to the N'rgall's implicit toxicity, they were able to give him a spectrum of each member's strengths and weaknesses...

He was still thinking about this as they were leaving the meeting place on Kron, heading for the ship. Some of those weaknesses had also been reflected upon himself, especially as the undeclared leader of the group. He wouldn't want to admit it, but the final encounter with the Overmind of the Voraxi had gotten him a bit shaken, as he had been given a small glimpse into the inner thoughts of his team. Or maybe not so much – he already knew Shadow resented working together with him, or that Shade was experiencing some guilt over betraying Ix after faithfully served him for so long. But Amy...she thinks he never pays attention to her...

"Not entirely true," he thought to himself. He did pay attention- just when she wasn't taking notice of it. Maybe even more than she paid attention to him, though he wasn't sure how to act on it. It wasn't like she was up for grabs after all, what with that fellow Dexter waiting for her back home. He wasn't terribly shocked by the development when they had met up after his long vacation, but still...he couldn't help but feel something about it...

He was too busy musing about it when Tails tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Sonic," he said while calibrating the ship's navigational system. "Is there anything else we need to do here before we head off for the big one?"

"Nah," said Sonic, fairly confident that they had all they needed. "I think we're ready. Let's go".

Or they would have, when Amy spoke up. "Sonic," she said timidly.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I speak with you?"

"Sure," he said slowly.

"Oh good!"

"What about?," he asked curiously.

"I'll let you know when we're alone," she said softly. "Hey!" she shouted to the others, getting their attention. "Sonic and I need some privacy for a few. Do you guys mind waiting outside?"

"You can talk in front of us," said Knuckles.

"Yeah," Tails chimed in. "I don't see what's so important that you need us to -"

"I said get OUT!!!" she yelled.

A collective silence gathered among the group as they looked at each other, then Amy before shuffling out the ship's entrance. Tails was the last one out, looking back to add that they only had so much time to discuss whatever it was before they headed out.

Sonic moved a bit closer to Amy so that they were face to face as her expression told him that whatever she was about to tell him was serious. Maybe it was about her "inner" thoughts during their encounter with the Voraxi?

"Thanks, Sonic," she said softly. "I just wanted to talk with you for a moment. I've been thinking, and I know we're going into some real danger today. We've fought our share of dangerous foes before but these are echidnas from another dimension! With Gizoids! And you've been so nice to me and all lately that..."

Sonic could see that she was uneasy about what they were going up against. Both Knuckles and Emerl on their own had each proven to be more than a fair fight for the likes of him back on their world. Yet an entire army of both of them? He had to admit the thought was something to worry about. But he could tell that wasn't the main reason why Amy had wished to speak with him in private. If he knew her well, she was talking about her feelings. Feelings that were most likely towards her boyfriend given the uneasy hitch in her voice as she spoke.

"What is it?," he asked, finally cutting to the chase.

"I guess what I wanted to say," she said slowly, "is that I...I care for you, Sonic." Relieved, she slowly exhaled before continuing: "And well...there's part of me that actually thinks that this might be the end. Some of the things that you've said to me before we got here...they've given me a little hope". She looked up at him, her face in a slight blush before adding: "I guess what I wanted to know is...do you like me too? Do you feel anything for me at all?"

It was Sonic's turn to be taken aback. He had always known Amy to be frank about her feelings towards him, but he couldn't recall a time where she had asked him for his feelings in return. He blushed, letting himself give in to his true feelings for the moment. "I know, Amy," he said, still in mid blush. "I care about you, too." He finally smiled for her for the first time during the conversation, seemly pleased that he was able to get it off his chest.

Amy's awestruck reaction was probably the source of his smile. "Really?...You...really?!?," she said, dumbfounded. She clasped her hands together and smiled warmly, her eyes a lit with excitement and joy. "I didn't expect you to say that! This makes me so happy!

I don't know what this all means, Sonic. But we're about to fight a 4000-year old echidna chief, and..."

"We can figure it out together after we win," he said, cutting her off. Turning to leave and get the others, he stopped when he realized that Amy had taken a hold of his hands. She wasn't finished yet. "Amy, please," he protested. "We can talk about this late-" He was cut off mid sentence as her lips locked upon his. The shock of what's going on wasn't quite registering as he eagerly leaned into the kiss, steadying himself by placing his hands on her shoulders. She made no complaint as he did, carefully pressing herself up against him to gain more leverage. Ever so slowly did she wrap her arms around him, warily rubbing his chest before moving south...

And in that instance, reason overrides pure bliss, as Sonic finally broke their kiss the moment he realized _what_ she's rubbing. "...Amy," he gasped, slightly flushed. "...we...I...we can't do _this_", he finally got out. His protests go unheard as she continued to massage his lower region, while blowing soft kisses along his neck. "this...isn't right..Dexter..."

"Doesn't exist." she said. Pausing, she added: "He's just some guy I made up to make you jealous. I don't need him now..." She moved the both of them to a nearby wall where she continued the sensual massage.

Flabbergasted, Sonic fought to fend off his arousal. Here he was, being felt up by Amy Rose. And now enjoying it without the guilt of disrespecting her "boyfriend". The thoughts that had been racing through his mind before in that first kiss were now free to be – oh wait. The Nocturnus. This would have to wait...

"Amy," he moaned, reluctantly taking her hand from his groin. "..We have a mission to carry out. This isn't the right time or place for this." He knew that she knew he was right; the fate of their world rested upon their shoulders. A tryst was hardly the thing to be doing before a final battle, let alone so close to it, where their emotional/physical wants and needs should be the last thing on the mind. Not to mention he hardly imagined someone as sweet as her would want to make love in such a fashion. He was almost certain that she'd had fantasies of the both of them in her bedroom filled with scented candled scattered for lighting, and romantic slow jams playing to enhance the mood. Not in some cold, lifeless metal cage constructed courtesy of Eggman.

He stopped wondering about it when he realized that she had started to cry, as he could hear muffled whimpers as she held her face to his chest. "C'mon, Amy," he pleaded, while stroking her back. "We can't waste any more time. We need to get going.."

"..I know," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "...but part of me just can't shake the fact that..." She paused to choke back more tears, before continuing: "...that this really might be the end..."

"It's NOT the end!" Sonic said, frustrated. He calmed down, softening up as he began to wipe away her tears. "This is only the beginning for us. We'll have so much time to-"

Interrupted by another kiss. He damn well knew what they _should_ be doing, but rather live within the moment. Amy's lips were so soft and gentle, and yet he couldn't believe tha – no. Just **_no_**. Not the time. Not the place. This has to -

Yet another kiss. Amy's stopped shaking, though her tears were still falling freely as they began to wet his muzzle. She drew him in for a deeper kiss as her tongue slowly prodded its way into his mouth, carefully feeling its way around before pressing against his own tongue. Sonic moaned into it as her hands returned to massaging his arousal, which was near its full size. He was definitely having a lot of trouble thinking straight now; his body wanted one thing while his mind was supposed to be focused at the task at hand. But some things were simply more important than pleasure seeking.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss, taking in some fresh air. "Amy..," he said disappointed, "...we can't do this...not _here_. Not _now_." He was half expecting another defiant kiss accompanied with groping, but she stopped, looking up at him with her tear stained eyes.

"I know." she finally said after a while. "...but when you said...that you care about me...I dunno." Taking his hands into hers, she continued: "I guess that after all this time, I've finally gotten what I wanted. I finally know how you feel about me. Only it's right before some life and death final battle!

Do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now? I'm scared that this might really be it. We might not be able to come out of this alive. And if that's the case...I...I don't want to regret anything." "And," she said, holding him close, "I don't want to regret being unable to show you how I feel.."

Sonic hugged her back, sighing with exasperation. He was pretty confident that they'd make it through this, but after hearing what she said...he couldn't blame her. The Nocturnus were the strongest of all the foes they had faced during their time within the Twilight Cage. Infiltrating their home turf as outsiders was a one shot deal. They only had one chance, and if they messed it up...that was it. There wouldn't be a chance to go back and try again, or do anything else again for that matter. He was sure that if that if they stopped now and something happened, he knew that she'd regret it. And in a way, he also knew that he'd regret it as well.

Kissing her forehead, he smiled down at her. "..the only thing you're going to regret," he whispered, while holding her close, "is that we couldn't have done this in a nicer place." A better time as well as the others were waiting to get back inside the ship. He was pretty sure they were getting a bit anxious, but figured they could probably stand to wait a few more minutes..

They were kissing again, this time exploring each other freely. She had removed her gloves, eagerly feeling his arousal and sighing with anticipation, while he was hungrily groping at her body through her dress. They could tell that the other wanted this bad, as the intensity and pressure behind each touch or brush of skin had a magical, electric quality to it. They both could have reveled in this feeling...if they had more time...

Pressing her back against the wall, Amy broke off the kiss and paused, looking into Sonic's eyes to give the confirmation. She was ready. Carefully, she began to undo her dress, when he picked her up in his strong arms. "We don't have time for that," he said as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "If we do this, there's no going back."

Tightening her legs around him, she nodded. "It's alright. I want this."

Gently pulling the panties she still wore aside, he carefully placed his member at her entrance, slowly pushing forward. He could feel Amy whimper, tightening up around his girth as he continued. He stopped when she let out a short cry, holding it back in her throat as she fought back tears. He groaned, partially because he was almost certain she wasn't enjoying this as much as she thought she would. He knew he wasn't rushing it, but he was sure that he might have gotten a better response if they were trying this in an atmosphere that wasn't so tense. He was about to remove himself from her entanglement when she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just...," she wasped, "keep going..."

Sonic didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't afford to go slow at this rate. The door to the cockpit was now receiving knocks from the opposite side. The others were getting restless, and they didn't have much time to finish what they had just started. In one swift thrust, he completed his entrance, sighing as he was finally able to fully adjust to the tight, welcoming warmth that was Amy. He pulled out, thrusting back into her and against the wall as he held her tight.

Amy gasped, throwing her arms around Sonic's neck as he continued his rhythm. The initial burning pain that came with his entrance still lingered, but was slowly giving way to the suddenly rising pleasure. She couldn't describe it, but she tingled all over, and it was amplified with every thrust that Sonic made into her. She quickly moved her arms away from his neck and used one hand to steady herself against the wall, pressing the other to Sonic's chest as she began to move her hips along with his. She smiled softly as she watched him grunt, thrusting deeper into her as the slight shift in position allowed him greater leverage.

As the knocks to the cockpit door became louder, Sonic's thrusts became faster and more needy. He knew this wouldn't last too much longer, but he treated it as if each thrust would be his last. With one hand he groped at her breasts through the fabric of her dress, allowing himself to give in to his lust. He was having a sensory overload – Amy's scent. Her touch. Warmth. The lazy, lustful look she was giving him as they continued. The way she seemed as if she wanted to shout his name, but held her tongue. The fact that she could make him feel like this without much of a fight, coupled with how nicely she fit around him, as if a glove.

It was getting to be too much for him, as he was reaching his limit. Amy sensed that he was close as his thrusts had become more needy, lacking the steady rhythm that they had followed a few moments earlier. She was near spent, and wished they could have gone on, but perhaps she could achieve it another time if they were able to make it back in one piece...

"Amy...," Sonic gasped, kissing her neck. "...I'm close...get ready.." She wrapped her arms around his neck again as he buried his face into her bosom, finally giving into the climax that had built up inside him. He tensed up in mid thrust, continuing their erratic rhythm as he released his seed within her. Both shaking, Sonic held the last thrust in until he was certain that he was done before succumbing to his buckling knees, dragging the both of them to the cold floor below. Seeing Amy's sweaty, blissful expression, he kissed her. "Have any more regrets now?" he asked before planting a kiss on her nose.

"No regrets." she said, returning the gesture. "We can both move forward without having to look back..."

"Good." he said, smiling back.

They were driven out of their bliss by a thunderous knock on the cockpit door. "HEY!!" shouted Knuckles from the outside. "Are you folks done talking yet? We got business to get to!"

Both hedgehogs looked at each other, then blushed. With all the talking and foreplay back and forth, they must have taken longer than they expected. But it didn't matter – for a few minutes they were able to reach new, uncharted territory within their newly established relationship. Maybe not as in depth or as romantic as either of them would have liked, but it didn't matter. They now had a taste of heaven, and if they made it through this, they'd be having a whole lot more.

* * *

_Well, tell me what you think. I know it was a lot of talk and not so much lemon, but I really hate those short stories where it's a lot of sex with little to no development before hand. Plus given the scenario I don't think it'd have been very nice for Sonic to just plow into her like some overexcited kid opening presents on Christmas Day. I'd like to think that his characterization here was more trying to struggle with doing the right thing, whether it be respecting another man's girlfriend to putting aside his feelings for the sake of saving their world. _

_Anyway, tell us what you think! We love hearing from you guys. _

_Edit: Thanks to DC111 for pointing out the grammatical issue I was having a bit of trouble with. It's all fixed so it should be nice and smooth now. :D  
_


End file.
